


Hide-and-Seek

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Bagginshield Uncles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Inspired by my son playing under my desk while I write.Fili is seven and Kili is five, take places before Frodo is adopted.I suck at titles, sorry!*I don't own these characters.**I changed the title and made this a part of the "Bagginshield Uncles" series 05/10/2018





	Hide-and-Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my son playing under my desk while I write.  
> Fili is seven and Kili is five, take places before Frodo is adopted.  
> I suck at titles, sorry!  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **I changed the title and made this a part of the "Bagginshield Uncles" series 05/10/2018

                Bilbo was sitting in his desk chair, working on his latest book before dinner. He was enjoying the silence that filled the room, only broken by the familiar clacking of the keyboard as he typed. Suddenly, the peace was shattered as the door to his study was flung open and two young boys darted inside, slamming the door behind them. Bilbo looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. “What did you do this time?” he asked knowingly.

                The older boy brushed his hand through his hair, shuffling his feet awkwardly, but the younger one excitedly exclaimed through his giggles, “We put vanilla pudding in the mayo jar and Uncle just made a sandwich with it.”

                Bilbo sighed and leaned back in his chair. Now that he wasn’t focused on his work, he could hear his husband stomping around the house, presumably looking for their nephews. He thought for a short moment and then scooted his chair back a bit. He gestured for the two boys to get under his desk and they both broke out into grins before they did so, squeezing themselves into the space where Bilbo’s legs went. Once they were settled, he scooted back into place and fit his legs in the spaces between them so he could keep working. “Stay still and quiet under that, I still have work to do,” he said and he heard the two whisper, “Yes, Uncle Bilbo.” Smiling, he returned to his work, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he was interrupted again.

                Sure enough, two minutes later, Thorin burst into the study. He looked frazzled, his long wavy hair falling out of its ponytail and his eyebrows furrowed as he searched the study, looking for his nephews. After a quick study of the room, he looked at Bilbo, who smiled innocently up at him. Thorin narrowed his eyes and stepped up to Bilbo’s desk. He loomed over the desk and Bilbo leaned back in his chair comfortably, still smiling as he looked up at him. “Hello, darling,” Bilbo said cheerfully.

                “Have you seen Fili and Kili?” Thorin asked, his voice practically growling.

                Beneath the desk, Bilbo felt the boys shift. He nudged them with his feet and they grew still again. He blinked several times, opening his eyes wide as he seemed to think about what Thorin had asked. “Seen who? The boys? No, I haven’t seen them since we finished their homework earlier. Why, did something happen? Have you lost them again?”

                Thorin cursed and leaned over the desk, towards Bilbo. Bilbo straightened in his seat, putting himself just inches away from Thorin’s face. “I haven’t lost them, they’re hiding from me,” Thorin grumbled. 

                “Now why would they be doing that?” Bilbo asked as if he didn’t already know, struggling to maintain a straight face now.

                “They put pudding in the mayonnaise jar.”

                Bilbo gasped and exaggeratingly put a hand over his heart. “Those scoundrels! How could they do something so terrible to you!”

                Thorin made an irritated sound and moved his face even closer to Bilbo’s. “You’re helping them, aren’t you?”

                Bilbo smiled cheekily at him and then yelled, “Run, boys, run!” before he stood up from his chair and grabbed Thorin by the front of his shirt. Thorin’s momentary surprise allowed him to pull his husband into a kiss and the boys used the distraction to sprint from the room, laughing as they went. Thorin pulled away from the kiss and shouted after the boys but Bilbo’s grip on his shirt kept him from following them. “You’re not really mad at them, dear. You’ve told me about the pranks you and your siblings used to pull on your poor parents. They’re just living up to your legacy. It’s not really their fault you know, that mischievous streak seems to run in the family. Only on your side however, Balin and Dwalin aren’t like that all and neither are your other relatives I’ve met.” Bilbo’s rant was suddenly cut off when Thorin kissed him again.

                This kiss lasted several seconds and when it was over, Thorin turned and hurried from the room without a word. Bilbo sighed and sank back down into his chair. With the door still open, it was easy to hear Thorin and the boys running through the house. He smiled and decided his book could wait. He shut down the computer and then got out of his chair and ran out of the room, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my son playing under my desk while I write.  
> I suck at titles, sorry!


End file.
